


Soul and Heart Divided

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knows he's being unfair to Cynthia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul and Heart Divided

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "a soul divided"

In the moments of being himself, Frank knows that he is being unfair to Cynthia. He's not the man she married; not because his soul is divided between good and evil, because his heart is divided between her and someone else. 

Someone whose courage is only matched by her beauty, someone who is a sight for sore eyes, someone he knows he can count on. 

Someone who, when he wakes up himself again, throws herself into his arms, and when he breathes her in, her hair moving against his lips, he knows that this is where he wants to be. 


End file.
